zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick and Judy Day
Nick and Judy Day is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise On the anniversary of Nick and Judy solving the savage crisis, the new mayor of Zootopia, Bagheera Spottington (Bagheera from The Jungle Book, an anthro version of the character from the Disney films of the same name. This is the animated Bagheera.), a new holiday is declared in their honor. Story Nick and Judy were headed downtown for a new celebration: a celebration of the first anniversary of when they first solved the savage crisis. The new mayor of Zootopia, a male panther by the name of Bagheera Spottington, a former history professor at Zootopia University, would be declaring that day as a citywide holiday to be observed from that day on. For Nick, it was also a big day: it was the same day that he and Judy became a romantic couple. For a long moment, he remembered how he and Judy admitted their feelings and agreed to date immediately after Bellwether was arrested. He sighed and smiled. "Big day today, Cottontail," he said to Judy. Judy returned his smile. "I think I am more happy about this being the same day that we first became a couple than about celebrating bringing down Bellwether," she replied. Nick liked that. "I can agree with that," he said. They both laughed. Nick and Judy were fast coming up on their first wedding anniversary. As the drive to downtown continued, both reflected on what the other meant to them. Nick had had a fiancee at one time. Judy had never had a boyfriend in her life before Nick came along. However, they were the loves of each other's lives. A short time later, they arrived at downtown. There were animals left and right, all eager to declare the new holiday. Just then, a she-wolf, her husband and pups spotted them. "Hey, it's them!" she said excitedly. The pups were eager just to be standing near the city's heroes. "Can we get a photo with you two?" the husband wolf asked. Nick and Judy both nodded. "Sure," Judy said. Everyone posed and the photo was taken. The female wolf looked at them one last time. "Thank you. Also, if I may ask, what became of you two after the savage crisis?" she asked. Judy held Nick and smiled. "Immediately after Bellwether was arrested, we admitted our romantic feelings, agreed to date, and now we're married, coming up on our first anniversary.," she said. The mother wolf nodded. "Aww, well happy anniversary to you two," she said. She and her family then left. Nick and Judy continued on to city hall, where, outside, Mayor Spottington would be giving his declaration speech. They got their places in the growing crowd, front and center. Nearby were Robin and Marian, along with Stu, Bonnie and Judy's siblings, all of whom had come up with them from Bunnyburrow. They were all congratulating Nick and Judy. Finally, Mayor Spottington came out. He looked behind him for a moment at King Mufasa Lionheart, the ruler of Terra, the kingdom which Zootopia was the capital of, who was sitting behind him with his family. There had been some debate about who should announce the holiday. Bagheera had claimed it might sound more official if the king declared it. However, King Mufasa had stated that it was important for the new mayor to let the populace know that he recognized what Nick and Judy did for them and that he would be rewarding it. He looked out at the crowd. "Hello, residents of Zootopia. As you all know, today we remember the horrible event that nearly tore the city apart, the savage crisis. What Dawn Bellwether did was unforgivable, and, as a result, she is now spending the rest of her life in prison. With that event over, we now look forward to the future. It took the abilities of two individuals, brave ZPD cop Judith Laverne Hopps and her companion, restaurant manager Nicholas Piberius Wilde, to bring the evil plan to an end. Their partnership didn't end with the savage crisis, however. In a moment symbolic of our city's newfound unity, they, a bunny and a fox, entered into a romantic relationship and got married. In honor of them, I declare today to be Nick and Judy Day! For the rest of time, let Zootopia remember its two heroes. Their love will become legendary, just as what they did for us has become legendary in a short space of time," he said. The crowd went wild. Their parents hugged them. "Happy Nick and Judy Day!" Marian said. The young bunnies also hugged them tightly. Nick and Judy were so happy. That night, they ate a celebratory dinner at the Spot and Stripe Restaurant, the same place were Nick had proposed to Judy, He smiled at her. "Judy, you're the best something to have ever happened to me," he said. Judy smiled. "All this because of a simple meeting in an alley," she said. Nick remembered it all. "That day, a beautiful bunny cop walked into my life and the rest is history," he said. Judy remembered admitting her feelings to him. "Nick, I remember when we admitted our feelings in the museum, right after Bogo and the others took Bellwether away," she told him. Nick couldn't have been happier. "Now, that beautiful bunny cop is a beautiful bunny office worker, and she's my wife," he said proudly. Nick and Judy enjoyed their dinner that night. After that, they went back home to their apartment, cuddling up on their couch and kissing, as they were so fond of doing. Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto fanon